Betrayal and Redemption
by cronball57
Summary: Hyde isn't sure he is over Donna but is she who he really wants? Can Eric and Donna survive this mistake? Can Jackie help Hyde fix his mistake? Are Jackie and Hyde more alike than they ever knew? Will Red finally put his foot up someones ass? ED JH


**This story takes place around the middle of season 3 Hyde isn't sure he is over Donna but will his actions tear his best friends apart? Can Eric and Donna survive this mistake? Can Jackie help Hyde fix this mess and save her friends? This story is for both E/D and J/H shippers..With a little R/K thrown in for good measure :)**

**Many thanks to Lady Emily for edit help so I dont look like an illiterate dork :p Wait..Did I spell illiterate right:D**

**Betrayal and Redemption**

It was a typical night down in Eric Forman's basement.

Steven Hyde sat in his usual chair. On the couch sat his two best friends Eric Forman and Donna Pinciotti. Eric and Donna were playfully cuddling and laughing. Hyde watched as Eric leaned in and kissed Donna. Donna smiled and placed her head against Eric's chest as the couple went back to watching the TV.

Hyde went through this ritual almost every night: watching the two of them cuddling and kissing. He had once been in love with Donna, or at least he thought he was in love with her. He had tried making a few moves on her and had ended up getting slapped for it and almost losing his two best friends.

He had decided to back off and not make any more attempts with Donna, but sometimes when he saw them like this he got more than a little jealous of Eric.

_Eric Forman. The perfect son with the perfect family and the perfect girlfriend. Why did that little twerp get all the breaks when Hyde had to fight for everything he ever had?_

But Hyde owed Eric a lot and he knew it. Eric had been his friend for years, even when no one else wanted to have anything to do with the "problem" kid. He had been there for Hyde when he needed a home. He had even forgiven him for going after Donna and kissing her that night at the cabin.

Donna was way to cool a girl for Eric and in Hyde's mind he didn't deserve her. Eric had a loving family- he didn't NEED Donna, too.

Hyde closed his eyes and tried to shut those thoughts from his head. He had promised Eric he wouldn't make any more moves on Donna and he was pretty sure Donna wouldn't put up with it either. But he had never been able to talk to Donna about his feelings, or how he thought she might have the same feelings for him. He had tried that on Valentine's night but Donna was drunk and he missed his last chance.

Now all his chances were gone...Right?

"Where are Kelso, Jackie, and Fez tonight?' asked Eric, but he didn't take his eyes off of Donna.

Hyde answered. "Fez had to do something with his "host" family. Kelso has "Plans", and who cares where Jackie is."

Donna frowned at the little TV in front of them. "Oh my god," she said in a pained voice. "I have seen this episode of _Get Smart_ a zillion times, Eric."

"So what would milady like to watch? Just name it and it will be done." Eric said with a mock Shakespearean accent.

"What?" said Hyde. "I like _Get Smart_ man, c'mon!"

"Sorry Hyde: My house, my girl, my rules." Eric replied.

"Whatever." said Hyde with a calm voice. "I'm out of here. You fascists can watch what you like."

"Oh c'mon Hyde. Don't be a baby." teased Donna.

"Get bent Donna." snarled Hyde as he went up the outside stairs. He just couldn't take watching them cuddling and staring at each other like lovestruck puppies.

Eric watched his friend leave and frowned.

"Geez," said Eric. "Whats eating his butt? Is it just me or has he been more introverted and angry than usual?"

"Aww, he's fine." said Donna. "Just a little grumpy tonight, I guess." But she was looking towards the back door with a concerned expression on her face.

"Okay so what are we gonna watch?" asked Eric.

"How about we give it some more thought..?" said Donna teasingly. She put her hand on Eric's thigh and started to rub up and down slowly.

Eric started to squirm. "Yes, yes!" He laughed and pushed Donna back on the couch.

Hyde stepped out into the driveway. He thought he might head to the Hub and see what was going on, but as he walked towards the sidewalk he saw a small figure coming up the street, headed for Donna's house. He knew right away who it was.

"Donna isn't home Jackie. She's in Forman's basement humping his brains out."

Jackie wrinkled her nose and made a face like she had just tasted something nasty. "Eeeww! Don't say that! It's gross!" cried the little brunette.

Hyde smiled. Ever since he had taken the pot bust for her (_Why had he done that again?_) and then the Fourth of July barbecue and their "kiss", he had grown a little fonder of Jackie... But he would never admit it. Still, it was hard for him to imagine why he had ever hated her so much.

"Sorry." he said. "Didn't mean to gross you out...Well, maybe a little." He grinned.

Jackie laughed. "I forgive you...This time."

"So where is Kelso?" asked Hyde. He happened to know Kelso was off chasing some girl behind Jackie's back but he couldn't rat his friend out, even though he thought Kelso was an ass for cheating on Jackie.

"Oh he had to do something with his family tonight. Some sick aunt or something." Jackie sounded like she didn't really believe the story but didn't seem to care that much.

"So where are you headed, Steven?" She asked a little flirtatiously.

"The Hub. Gonna go grab a burger and coke to wash the taste of Forman and Donna sex out of my mind."

Jackie nodded in agreement. Suddenly she brightened up. "Can I go?" she asked playfully.

"Well, I don't know..." Hyde sounded iffy.

"Pleeeeease Steven?" pleaded Jackie with puppy-dog eyes. "I'll be quiet if you meet some girls, I promise!" she teased.

Hyde smiled. "Okay fine. But don't cramp my style. I got a badass rep to maintain ya know."

"Goody!" squealed Jackie hopping up and down.

Hyde shook his head as they headed off down the street. Glancing over his shoulder at the Forman house, he thought about Eric making out with Donna in the basement and then pushed the image out of his mind.

Hyde and Jackie arrived at the Hub, sat in the gang's favorite booth, and ordered fries and drinks.

Jackie sipped a cherry coke and looked at the various girls in the room. "So do you see anyone that interests you?" asked the tiny brunette. She didn't like the idea of Hyde hooking up with one of these skanks but didn't want to say anything that might upset him. He seemed even more distant than usual tonight.

Hyde munched his fries, looked around the room and said with a bored sigh, "Naw, they're all too much like little princesses." He saw a slight pout form on Jackie's mouth and added quickly, "I mean evil princesses."

Jackie's face brighten up and she went back to sipping her cherry coke.

Hyde couldn't stop thinking about Forman and Donna. He had decided he had to tell Donna how he felt and make one last desperate attempt to convince her to give them a chance. He knew it would be hopeless but he reasoned that if he didn't do it then there would always be a dark wedge between himself, Forman and Donna.

_I owe it to our friendship to settle this thing one way or another,_ he reasoned.

Hyde had made up his mind and decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Listen Jackie, there is something I have to go take care of." Hyde sounded a little anxious. "Do you mind if I walk you home now?"

Jackie looked at him closely then shrugged. "Fine, Mr. No-Fun. Take me home." she said with pretend annoyance.

They got up and headed outside. Yeah, Hyde had made up his mind what he was going to do. He just hoped it was the right choice.

Back in Eric's basement, he and Donna were still on the couch. Eric was reading a comic and Donna lay on her back with her head in Eric's lap and was flipping through a fashion magazine.

Donna dropped the mag on the table and said, "I am starving. How about a pizza?"

"Great idea Toots!" said Eric. "You call it in and I'll go pick it up."

"Okay I will." Donna picked up the phone and started dialing their favorite pizza joint. "Oh and Eric?"

"Yes my little pizza angel?" Eric answered as he grabbed his keys and headed for the back stairs.

"If you ever call me "toots" again I'll shave your eyebrows off." Donna said with calm menace.

"Right! Gotcha! Noooo problem!" Eric pretended to be scared.

Donna looked around at him, smiled and blew him a kiss.

Eric ran upstairs got in his car and headed for the pizza parlor a few blocks away.

Hyde had been sitting in the garage trying to decide how to handle his plan to talk to Donna. He couldn't do it with Forman around, but Donna might be down there for hours.

Suddenly Eric came up the stairs and, not noticing Hyde sitting in the dark garage, he jumped in the Vista Cruiser and drove off down the street.

Here was Hyde's chance. Donna was alone downstairs and Eric had probably gone for food so he wouldn't be back for awhile. It was now or never.

Hyde walked down the stairs. Entering the basement, he saw Donna on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Hyde! Did you get over your hissy fit and decide to come home?" Donna said teasingly.

Hyde tried to sound relaxed. "Yeah the Hub was dead so I figured I'd come back and rescue you from Forman's obscene advances."

Donna laughed. "Thanks! That was very noble of you."

Hyde sat on the chair and neither of them spoke for several minutes. "...So, where IS Forman?" Hyde asked calmly.

"He went for pizza." Donna kept watching TV. "We got a large so I hope you're hungry."

Hyde was nervous as hell. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _Now or never._

"Donna, man. I need to talk to you about something..." Hyde tried to sound calm.

"Sure Hyde, what's up?" Donna gave him her full attention. "Wait! Is this about a girl? Is Hyde in love...?" Donna said in a sing-song voice, making little kissy sounds.

"Uh yeah, something like that. Donna, listen-" Hyde took off his shades, laid them on the table and leaned towards Donna. "Donna, I never got a chance to talk to you about how I feel...You know...About us." Hyde was really nervous and he wasn't used to that sensation. He didn't like it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Donna made a face. "'Cause it's NOT funny dude."

"This isn't a joke, Donna... Not to me." Hyde said. "I think I still have feelings for you and I think maybe you might have some for me...?" Hyde said hopefully.

Donna frowned, suddenly looking worried. She thought for a moment, then looked at Hyde and said calmly, "Hyde. We've been through this once before. I don't feel that way about you. I love Eric." Her voice was firm but gentle. She didn't want to encourage Hyde, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

"All I'm asking is you think about it and maybe you'll feel different if you just give it some thought. You don't have to answer now, you can-"

But Donna cut him off. "There's nothing to think about. It's not going to happen, Hyde. Please just drop it okay?" Donna sounded a little upset but also concerned.

Hyde snapped back. "Dammit Donna, just give me a chance! What's Forman got I don't?! Just listen to what I have to say!" Donna looked really pissed now. _Ah hell,_ thought Hyde._ Now I'm in for it..._

Sure enough, Donna jumped up off the couch at the crack about Eric and looked down at Hyde. "Hyde stop this! You're being a first-class tool and its getting really old." She tried to control her temper, adding more gently, "I love you like a brother, Hyde, and this is really uncool. Eric is your best friend; you don't want to do this to him. You're just confused!"

Hyde stood up and stared hard at Donna. "Donna please just let me talk." he said quietly.

Donna was taken off-guard by his sudden calmness She hesitated, and for a second they just stared at each other.

Hyde leaned in and put his arms around Donna's waist. "Hyde... Steven, stop it, please." said Donna weakly. Without warning, Hyde kissed her, and Donna was so stunned that she didn't resist.

Suddenly Donna heard a stunned voice from behind her.

"What the hell?!"

Donna pulled away from Hyde and turned to see Eric standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face.

Eric said in a slow, stunned voice. "I... I forgot the money so I came back... I..." he trailed off.

"Eric!" Donna felt panic rise in her throat. "It's not what you think! Hyde, tell him!" she looked at Hyde with angry, urgent eyes.

Hyde didn't move or answer; he just stared passively at Donna.

"Dammit Hyde," yelled Donna pleadingly. "Tell him! Please!" She turned to Eric. "Eric! I didn't..."

But Eric was gone.

Donna rushed to the door and called him. "ERIC! Wait!" She heard the Vista Cruiser crank up and as she rushed up the stairs Eric pulled out of the driveway with a screech of tires. "ERIC!" she screamed.

Standing in the driveway and looking around in a panic, Donna wasn't sure what to do. She raced back down the stairs and angrily walked up to Hyde. She drew back her hand and swung at him, but Hyde wasn't getting hit again like last time: he caught her arm and held it. Donna was strong for a girl and Hyde had to use all his strength to restrain her. "Let go of me you bastard!" she yelled, pulling away.

"Donna, relax. Forman will calm down and come back and we can all sit down and settle this thing."

"There's nothing to settle! I love Eric, not you! Get it through your head! Now help me go find him!"

"Just let him go Donna. He'll come back when he's ready." The look on Donna's face tore through him like a knife.

Donna stared at Hyde with her mouth open and and a shocked look in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" she said in a stunned voice. "You're not Steven Hyde. Not the Steven Hyde I've known since childhood! That Hyde would never hurt the people that cared about him!"

"Yeah well, maybe you don't know all there is to know about me." Hyde's words rang hollow in his ears.

Donna stared at Hyde with cold, angry eyes and without another word she rushed up stairs to the kitchen to try to find Mrs. Forman or Red.

Hyde picked up his shades and put them back on. He sat on his chair, put his feet up on the table, leaned back his head and let out a sigh. _Well THAT went well. You've really done it this time Hyde, if you had any chance with Donna it's shot to hell now... Damn Forman and his lousy timing! _Hyde stared at the wall across the room. _And damn me for my impulsive stupidity! _

Eric drove wildly down the highway. He was already at the outskirts of Point Place and wasn't slowing down. He wiped tears from his eyes and swore under his breath."That son of a bitch! How could he do this to me?! How could _she_ do this to me? I trusted her! She said she loved me! ...How long has it been going on...?"

He took several deep breaths. _Okay, I need to calm down and think about this._ Eric saw a truck stop and bar and decided to stop... maybe a few beers would help clear his head.

Eric pulled into the truck stop and went into the bar. It was a dark and dingy joint with a handful of truckers sitting and sipping beers.

"What's it gonna be, buddy?" asked the bartender.

Eric stared down at the bar. "Gimme a beer." he sighed.

Eric sat and drank for awhile and tried to work things out. What was he going to do now? _Go back and confront Hyde and Donna?_ He couldn't bear to even think about looking in Donna's eyes and hear her say she wanted Hyde and not him. Eric didn't think he would be able to take that much pain.

_So what else can I do? Run away? _Eric suddenly raised his head. _Thats it! I'll take off and to hell with 'em! _He killed his beer. _If she wants Hyde and that makes her happy then I'm not going to stand in her way. All I want is for her to be happy... whether it's with me or someone else._ Eric winced at this thought and his eyes teared up a bit. He rubbed his sleeve across his face.

Screw it. Everyone would be better off if he left anyway.

_But I need money and all my money is stashed at the house. I'll have to sneak back and get some stuff and the cash, then get as far away from Hyde and Donna as I can. _Eric ordered another beer and decided to wait till it was late before he tried sneaking back to his house.

At the Forman's, Donna was sitting at the kitchen table in tears as she explained to Kitty and Red what had happened.

"So now he's gone and I don't know where he is." sobbed Donna. "I didn't get a chance to tell him what really happened before he ran off... Oh Mrs. Forman, what am I going to do? You have to help me find him!" She looked pleadingly at Red and Kitty.

Kitty hugged the crying girl to her chest and stroked her hair. "Well of course we will, Sweetie. Don't you worry. It's all going to be okay." soothed Kitty

"I cant believe Steven would do such a thing." said Red angrily. "I'm gonna go downstairs and put my foot up his ass right now!"

"Red Forman you sit down and hush! No one is putting anything up anyone's ass!" said Kitty sternly. "Steven made a horrible mistake and I'm sure he feels just awful about it."

"I'm not sure he does..." replied Donna. "He didn't even try to stop Eric or talk to him and he refused to help me look for him."

Kitty seemed surprised. "Well now, that doesn't sound like our Steven!"

Red stood up. "Alright, well, I'm going to go drive around and see if I can find that lovelorn dumbass." he said in an annoyed voice.

Donna winced, stifling a sob.

"Red!" admonished Kitty.

"Oh hell, you know what I mean."

Donna got up. "I'm coming with you Mr. Forman. I have to tell Eric what really happened!"

"Donna, I think you should go home and wait for me to bring Eric back. Then we can all sit down and work this out." Red was in no mood for any 'drama'. "I don't need some emotional girl boo-hooing in the car while I'm hunting for him." he added bluntly.

Donna looked hurt and Kitty got a very stern look on her face.

Red sighed and added softly, "I'm sorry Donna."

She smiled weakly at him.

"I mean, hell, it wouldn't be the same without you two hanging around here looking all dopey-eyed at each other now would it?" he frowned at Donna, then smiled and winked.

Donna smiled back at him and rolled her eyes a little. "No sir." she said softly.

Kitty laughed nervously "Okay well, maybe it would be best if you waited at home honey, or you can stay here with me and wait if you want."

Donna sighed and sat back down and thought for a moment. "No. I'll go to my house and wait. I don't want to take a chance of seeing Hyde right now, and anyway Eric might try to call me." She got back up and started for the sliding glass door.

"Well now, that sounds like a good idea, dear!" agreed Kitty. "We'll call the instant Red brings him back, I promise."

Donna started out then stopped and looked at Red. "Please bring him home, Mr. Forman." she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I cant bear to think of him out there, alone and in pain." Donna hugged Red and added, "Please... I love him so much and I just want him home."

"I will, Donna...I promise. Even if I have to tie him up and drag him home." Donna smiled and Red rubbed her shoulder. Donna stepped back and headed over to her house.

Kitty watched the young girl leave then shook her head sadly. "Red what are we going to do about Steven? Shouldn't we talk to him?"

"Not yet Kitty." Red replied flatly. "Let's get Eric home and back with Donna. Then we'll figure out how to fix all this mess." He shook his head and scowled. "Damn teenagers and their hormones!"

Kitty just nodded in agreement as Red put on his coat and went outside to look for his lost son.

After Donna ran upstairs Hyde sat in the basement wondering what to do. Donna was furious, Forman had bolted and no doubt Red and Kitty would be involved soon enough. He could hear Donna upstairs talking to them and he wondered how long it would be before Red or Kitty, or both, came down to talk to him. He didn't need that drama on top of everything else.

He decided to creep up the stairs and try to listen in on Donna and the Formans' discussion. Hyde moved quietly up the stairs and opened the door a tiny crack, listening intently.

"_I love him so much and I just want him home."_

"_I will Donna...I promise. Even if I have to tie him up and drag him home." _

Hyde heard the sliding glass door open and close.

"_Red what are we going to do about Steven? Shouldn't we talk to him?"_

"_Not yet Kitty. Let's get Eric home and back with Donna. Then we'll figure out how to fix all this mess... Damn teenagers and their hormones."_

So Hyde had some time to try and make a plan. But what should he do? He eased the door back and slipped downstairs. Sitting on his chair, he thought about his options.

He could leave it be and hope it worked itself out... No, that wasn't likely to be a good plan.

He could go out looking for Forman, drag him back, sit down with Donna and see if the three of them could work it out... But he wasn't sure where to find Eric and it might take all night. He needed to fix this ASAP.

He could go to Donna and try to explain things. If he stayed cool and let her do most of the talking he might have a chance to reason with her. Perhaps she would come around and understand why he had done what he had done... _yeah, not bloody likely. That girl is a true redhead._

What to do? Of course there was one last option. He had thought about it before but had always decided against it. He could just pack his meager belongings up and split for good. That might be the best thing for everyone.

Hyde ran his hands through his thick hair and shook his head. _No, _he thought. _I need to stay and try to fix this mess._

He decided to try talking to Donna. She was at home now and her folks were out of town. He would go over and apologize and ask her to give him a chance to set things straight. It was a long shot, but it was the best chance he had.

Now that his mind was made up on a course of action he got up and ran up the back stairs to Donna's house. He got to her backyard and could see the light on in her room. He just hoped she would answer the door.

But when he got to the back door it was unlocked. Should he just walk in? He decided to chance it, went into the house, and walked upstairs to Donna's room. The door was open so he peeked inside.

"Donna man, you in here?" Hyde said softly. "It's Hyde. I wanted to talk about what happened. Okay?..."

But Donna wasn't in the room. He heard water running in her bathroom. She must be freshening herself up from all the crying. Hyde felt a twinge of guilt for the way he had upset her. No matter what, Donna was one of his oldest friends and he really did care for her. Maybe he really was just confused and a little jealous.

Hyde saw two empty beer bottles on Donna's nightstand. She must have had them to try and calm her nerves. _More of my handiwork._ _The beer isn't gonna make this any easier,_ thought Hyde.

Suddenly Donna came out of her bathroom. She froze at the sight of Hyde standing in her room.

"What the hell are you doing here Hyde!?" Donna sounded really angry and a little tipsy. She must have killed those beers really fast.

"Donna listen. I just came over to explain and tell you I'm-"

"Just get the hell out of here Hyde!" yelled Donna. "I don't want to see you right now!"

"Donna please, just listen to me." Hyde pleaded.

"Okay FINE!" shrieked Donna. Suddenly she tore open her blouse and threw her arms in the air. "Here Hyde, is this what you want?!"

Hyde looked at her standing there, blouse torn open and eyes on fire. She was a vision and his lust almost got the best of him, so he quickly looked down at the floor. "Donna I'm sorry... Don't..."

But Donna wasn't listening.

"Look at me you son of a bitch!"

Hyde raised his eyes to look at her. She met his gaze, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"C'mon and do me all you want Hyde!" she said, adding angrily, "But get this, you jerk! You will NEVER have my heart!" Donna trembled with rage and pointed out the window. "Because it's out there somewhere, Hyde! Wandering the streets alone and heartbroken!" she pointed at him. "And that's YOUR fault!"

Hyde realized what she was trying to do: humiliate him and make him feel shame for what he had done. And it was working.

Hyde tried to get control of himself. "Donna, stop." he said hoarsely. "Please."

"Whats wrong Hyde? Don't you want me?" Donna tried to sound puzzled but in a sarcastic way. "You did before so badly you were willing to break your best friend's heart and mine as well! To betray the people that took you in and treated you like a son!" She couldn't contain herself any longer. "You heartless son of a bitch!" She slapped Hyde's face and he didn't try to defend himself "How could you do this to us?"

Another slap.

"Answer me damn it!" Donna collapsed to the floor, crying.

Hyde looked at her and closed his eyes. _What have I done,_ he thought bitterly. He started to the door, and without turning he said, "All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'll find him Donna. I swear I will, and I'll make this right between you two. One way or another I'll make it right."

Hyde opened the bedroom door and froze.

Jackie stood there, surprised to see Hyde.

"Steven? What are you doing here?" Jackie smiled with a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Donna?" She looked past Hyde and saw her friend on the floor, blouse ripped open, and still crying.

Hyde looked at Jackie, at Donna, then back at Jackie. _Oh crap_ was all he had time to think before...

"What did you do, you bastard?" Jackie flew at Hyde, slapping and kicking him. He was so stunned that he didn't even stop her. The petite brunette was like a lioness defending her cubs. Under other circumstances the sight of this tiny girl attacking Hyde would have been funny.

"Jackie! Cool it! It's not what it looks like!" Hyde tried to reason with her but she was screaming and kicking. Hyde fended off her attack as best he could, but he was afraid of hurting her and didn't try to hold her back. "Jackie, stop!" begged Hyde. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Jackie it's alright!" Donna rushed to her friend and put her arms around her.

Jackie was spent and out of breath. "Donna are you okay?" she said breathlessly.

Donna held her and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine..." She looked into Jackie's eyes and started to sob. "No I'm not...Eric has run away and I'm scared he isn't coming back."

Jackie held tightly to her friend. She had never seen Donna like this. Donna was always so strong and self-assured... this scared Jackie. "It's alright Donna, we'll find him." Jackie closed Donna's blouse and wrapped her small arms around the redhead's big shoulders. "But why would Eric run away?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

Donna looked at Hyde who had been standing silently in the shadows. Jackie followed her gaze. "What have you got to do with this Steven?" Jackie demanded.

Hyde cringed slightly inside at her accusing tone. He wasn't sure why but he felt a twinge of mental pain at the look of anger and mistrust in Jackie's eyes. He found he couldn't look her in the eye, so he turned his head away.

"It's all just a misunderstanding." Hyde stammered, trying to maintain his cool but finding it harder and harder. "I'll find Forman, bring him home and we will settle this thing once and for all."

Donna looked up at Hyde, her eyes red and fierce. "You're damn right we will Hyde. Now go find the best friend you've betrayed and bring him back to me."

_Betrayed? _thought Jackie. _What the hell has happened here?_

Slowly Hyde started to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door and said over his shoulder, "I'm sorry Donna." He waited for an answer but when he didn't get one he headed off to find his best friend.

Jackie sat on the bed with Donna and held her hands. Gently, she said, "Okay Donna what's happened? Tell me everything."

"I will Jackie, I promise. Just give me a moment to calm down."

"Okay" replied Jackie. "Listen Donna, I'm gonna run downstairs for a minute and I will be right back... okay?"

Donna nodded tiredly, and Jackie patted her hand and rushed out of the room. She wanted to speak to Hyde privately before he went after Eric.

Donna stood up and walked to the window. She sat on the floor and stared out into the night. "Eric, where are you?" She closed her eyes and spoke as though Eric might hear her. "Come home to me... I love you." She lay on her bed and sobbed quietly.

Hyde headed outside as fast as he could. He wanted to get away before...

"STEVEN!"

_Son of a bitch, _Hyde thought with a sigh. He turned to see Jackie running towards him. "I don't need this right now Jackie!" he said warningly.

But Jackie marched right up to him, unafraid. "Don't you yell at me, Steven Hyde!" she said sternly, adding more softly, "I just want to talk for a second, then I'm going back upstairs to be with Donna."

Hyde relaxed and softened his voice. "Fine, what do you want to say?"

"Why is Donna so upset and where is Eric?" Jackie was firm but not angry.

Hyde hesitated. "There was... There was a misunderstanding. Donna and I...We had an argument and Eric heard it and got upset and split."

"Steven there must be more to it than that..." Jackie sounded suspicious.

"Well that's all I can say about it. It's just... I tried to tell Donna something and now its all screwed up..."

Jackie thought she was starting to understand. She tried to remain calm. "Why have you done this Steven? You...You were my knight in shining armor!"

Hyde frowned. "Jackie I told you before I'm not that guy."

"Yes you are, Steven! You're a better guy than you know. Someday you'll realize that, if you ever give yourself the chance." Jackie spoke earnestly. "I can't believe you would do anything to hurt any of us. You're like a badass hero to all of us."

Hyde frowned. _Yeah right, I'm a real hero. A hero who betrays his friends and hurts the people that care about him. No wonder my family left me. _"You don't understand Jackie. I'm not a good guy. I'm not someone you can count on to do the right thing even for the people that..." Hyde hesitated to say the word. "Even the people that think they love me." he finished in a hushed voice.

"But we DO love you Steven!" said Jackie and after a moment she went on. "Steven, what really happened with you, Donna and Eric?"

Hyde felt a sudden urge to open his heart to this young girl and tell her everything. His confused feelings for Donna, his jealousy of Eric's life...What he had done in the basement just two hours earlier.

But as he looked into her innocent and trusting eyes pleadingly wanting an explanation that would make it all alright again he just couldn't bring himself to admit his recent sins. He couldn't bear the anger and hurt he was sure would be in those eyes... _Those huge beautiful brown eyes._

"I can't talk about it right now." Hyde felt tired. "Talk to Donna. She needs a friend right now. Tell her...Tell her I'll find Eric as soon as I can."

Jackie reached up and removed Hyde's shades. He didn't try to stop her. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Listen, I don't know what you did Steven, but I do know you, better than you might think, and I know you'll do the right thing."

"Jackie..."

Jackie suddenly hugged him tightly. "Please Steven." She said in a tiny voice. "Do the right thing." She let go of him, handed him his shades, and rushed back towards Donna's house.

Hyde stood motionless, holding his shades loosely in his hand and staring after the receding figure of the girl. "I'll try Jackie... I'll try my best." He put his shades back on and went towards the Formans' to see if Eric had returned.

**Twenty Minutes Earlier...**

Eric had driven back to Point Place and was parked behind some dumpsters at the gas station just three blocks from his house. His plan had been to wait till late and sneak into the house and get his money stash, then to head as far away from Point Place as he could get.

But now he was thinking about what that would mean. He would have to give up his family and his home. He might never see either of them again. He might never see his friends again... He might never see Donna again.

He suddenly winced in pain at that last thought.

Why the hell had this happened? _We were so happy and having such a good time and them BAM she is kissing Hyde?! I know we have been fighting a bit lately but we always work things out..._ Something about this didn't make any sense to Eric now. He had been so distraught before he hadn't really thought it through, but now he was calmer and the whole thing seemed to not add up. _How could she be laughing and making out with me, then jump Hyde two seconds later?_ This just wasn't Donna's style at all. She was anything but promiscuous or impetuous.

He knew Hyde had wanted Donna, but he had said he was over her and would never betray Eric again. Then he remembered the snow cabin incident Jackie had mentioned and Hyde had admitted to on Halloween. Donna had later explained that he'd made a move on her against her wishes and she had told him off and slapped him for it. What if the same thing had happened this time? Hyde was an impulsive headstrong guy and it was just possible he did the same thing again.

A tiny hope grew in Eric's broken heart. Perhaps he had overreacted and hadn't given Donna a chance to explain. Maybe she was innocent. She had yelled something to him as he ran off but he hadn't listened because of the shock of seeing her and Hyde in an embrace. ...Thinking back, it was Hyde that was holding Donna and she seemed to be pushing against his chest with her hands... She hadn't been holding Hyde at all- it was more like she was... pushing him away? Had she been trying to tell him it wasn't her fault? Eric was almost afraid to allow himself this tiny hope.

Eric sat and thought. He decided he would go to Donna and hear her side of it. If she wanted Hyde he would be crushed but he would accept it for her sake and try to move on. But if she was innocent and Hyde had forced himself on her again he would...Well he would deal with that when the time came.

All he was certain of was one thing. He wanted- no, NEEDED- to see Donna one last time at least. He opened the door of the Vista Cruiser and walked off into the night towards Donna's house.

Eric stood outside Donna's house in a dark part of the yard looking up at Donna's window. He could see she was inside her room but wasn't sure she was alone. He thought about climbing up the side of her house and looking in her window.

Suddenly he heard Donna yelling in her room. Was she in trouble? Maybe Hyde was there and trying to force himself on her again! Eric got angry and started for the side of the house.

Just then he saw Jackie come into the yard and head to the back door. He ducked back into the shadows.

Now what? He decided to wait and see what happened. If Jackie was there Hyde couldn't do anything and Eric could wait till Donna was alone. Eric swallowed his anger. He decided to sneak over to his house and into the basement to get his stash of money, just in case he had to leave after all.

He didn't see Hyde exit Donna's house followed by Jackie or the scene that followed between them.

Eric got into the basement and wasn't sure if he was happy Hyde wasn't there or not. On the one hand it meant he didn't have to confront him, but on the other it meant he might be at Donna's.

Eric got out the Candyland box and pulled out the fifty bucks he had there. Then he went over to the stereo, pulled out the 8-track labeled "Styx Greatest Hits", and popped it open to reveal another forty. Eric smiled to himself. _HA! Good thing I'm the only one who likes Styx!_

While Eric was in the basement Hyde had finished talking to Jackie and entered the kitchen. He was going to start with Eric's room and then the basement. He figured if Eric had come back he would be in his bedroom, not wanting to see anyone. Suddenly a shrill voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You freeze right there mister!"

Hyde cringed and slumped his shoulders. Slowly he turned to confront the owner of the voice. Kitty Forman marched up to him and planted her hands on her hips, staring directly up into Hyde's eyes.

"Steven Hyde what on earth has gotten into you? Trying to steal Donna away from Eric! Upsetting that poor girl, then making Eric run away! I am very disappointed in you young man!"

Hyde felt a little sick to his stomach like he always did when Kitty spoke to him in a disapproving voice.

"Mrs. Forman, it's not what you think." Hyde tried to sound hurt but the look on Kitty's face told him it wasn't working.

Kitty looked at him and raised an eyebrow in an _"Oh really?"_ kind of way. "Oh really?" she said.

Hyde just shrugged and blew out a small breath. "Okay fine, it is what it looks like but it was a horrible mistake and I feel really bad about it and I am gonna make it right with everyone."

"Well you'd better, mister, 'cause Red is beside himself and poor Donna is a wreck about Eric." Kitty sounded stern, but she softened her voice a little and added, "Steven listen, you can't treat your friends this way." She took Hyde's hand. "We all love you so much, especially Eric. He has looked up to you all his life and I imagine he is almost as sad about you betraying him as he is about possibly losing Donna."

Hyde looked at the floor and shook his head slightly. "I know and I am really, really sorry, I just don't know why I did it. It's just Eric has so much and I needed..." Hyde trailed off and stuck his hands in his pockets. He wasn't going to say any more.

Kitty looked at him with a knowing expression on her face. She placed her hand on Hyde's cheek. "Steven listen to me. You have lots of good things in your life. You always have. You have great friends that love you and you have a family here that cares about you." Kitty smiled at him. "Steven, even Edna... Even your mom loved you. She just wasn't good at showing it."

Hyde tried to stay calm but he was full of turmoil and confused feelings. Finally he reached down and hugged Kitty. "Thanks Mrs. Forman." After a moment he added quietly, "...Mom."

Kitty smiled and hugged him back tightly, trying not to cry. She suddenly let go and wiped her eyes. "Alright then young man, you go find Eric and fix this mess right now. And if you ever do something like this again I will let Mr. Forman do that foot in the ass thing he keeps wanting to do." She laughed her nervous laugh.

"Okay Mrs. Forman I will." after a moment, Hyde added , "Uhm... you don't have any idea where he might have gone do you?"

Kitty sighed. "No I don't, but I know Eric and I would be willing to bet that since he did this on the spur of the moment he will calm down and start planning." She thought for a moment. "He will realize he needs money so he will probably sneak back for his stash.

"Candyland and the one in the Styx 8-track?" Hyde said.

Kitty nodded. "Yep, those are the ones."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Neither realized at that moment Eric was in fact in the basement getting the "secret" stash and getting ready to make his escape.

In the basement Eric started towards the back door then stopped and looked around the room. Was this the last time he would ever see his 'Fortress of Solitude'? He could see Fez sitting on the couch eating candy and Kelso leaning against the freezer munching on a Popsicle. There was him sitting on the couch with his arm around Donna, watching Gilligan's Island with the sound off and making up their own dialogue. Jackie was standing next to Kelso looking bored and Hyde was... Hyde was sitting in his chair watching him and Donna laughing and cuddling.

_How could he have been so blind?_

Eric opened the back door and walked up the back stairs. He got to the top of the stairs and rushed into the driveway but was frozen in his tracks by a voice coming from the darkened garage. He recognized it immediately and it chilled him to the bone...

It was the voice of his father, Red Forman.

"Going somewhere son?" Red looked at Eric and added sternly, "In here. NOW!"

_Oh well,_ thought Eric. _I have always wondered exactly what a foot up the ass really felt like._ He walked towards his fate like a lamb to the slaughter.

Once Eric was inside the garage Red closed the door so they could have privacy. _No witnesses,_ thought Eric. His dad was smart.

"Well, well, the prodigal dumbass returns." said Red sarcastically.

"Dad listen, its not like that... Donna and Hyde..." Eric tried to sound firm but only sounded scared.

"Shut up! What do you mean scaring your mother half to death running off like that?!" Red sounded angry as hell.

Eric looked down at his feet. _How the hell did he know I was running away?_ "I know and I'm sorry if I upset you guys."

"I guess you figure I'm pissed and I'm gonna kick your ass?" growled Red.

Eric shrugged. "Uhm... Pretty much, yeah."

Red's voice softened. "Well I'm not." Eric seemed puzzled but relieved. "Listen, I know what happened. Donna told us the entire story." Red almost sounded sympathetic.

"She did? So what did she say?" asked Eric, hoping for the best.

"I think you should ask her that, son. She deserves the right to explain this herself." Red was going to make Eric work this out on his own. He probably believed it would build character or some crap thought Eric with annoyance.

"Listen son. No matter what happens, running is never the answer. No matter what life throws at you you have to take it like a man. No matter how much it hurts." Red seemed sincere but his words were not making Eric feel better.

After a moment Red added. "Things like this can build character you know."

Eric bit his lip and stared at the ground._ I knew it, _he thought to himself.

"You're a good kid Eric, and I know you can deal with this." Red added. "But if you ever worry your mother like this again you're gonna wear your ass for a hat! Got me?"

_Ahh... the dreaded ass-hat._ But what he said was, "Yessir, I got you and I really am sorry."

Red's demeanor softened and he placed his hand on Eric's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Go on. Donna is at her house waiting for you to come home. She's probably as worried about you as your mother is... Maybe more." His father added meaningfully.

Eric nodded, turned and started out the back door of the garage.

"Oh and Eric?"

"Yes sir?"

Red looked straight into Eric's eyes. "That girl loves you more than you may realize, god knows why, so don't screw it up. Give her a chance to explain things before you start that smart mouth up... Okay?"

"Yes sir I understand." said Eric, heading towards Donna's house, filled with a sudden hope.

At Donna's house Jackie sat with her best friend and listened to the story of Hyde's behavior in the basement earlier that evening with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I can't believe he would do that after what happened last time, and after he promised Eric he wouldn't ever do it again!" Jackie was trying to take it all in.

Donna sighed. "Well I guess technically he never actually promised that. He just asked Eric if they were cool and it was sort of implied he wouldn't." Donna looked at the floor. "I just don't know what to do, Jackie." She looked at her friend. "I love Hyde like a brother. He is the closest friend I have after Eric..." she threw her hands in the air. "How am I gonna forgive him? How can I ever trust him again?" She put her head in her hands and added sadly, "I don't want to lose his friendship; he is so important to me and Eric loves him like a brother too."

Donna shook her head sadly. "Oh god, poor Eric. He must be so hurt if he thinks both Hyde and I betrayed him."

Jackie thought for a moment. "Donna listen to me. Hyde has confused feelings. He loves you like a sister but he is jealous of Eric's happiness and stable family." Jackie closed her eyes as if to help her concentrate. "He sees you and Eric being intimate and happy and he takes his deep feelings for you and his wish for a real family and happiness and mixes them all up... Some part of him thinks that if he had you he could have happiness, because you make Eric happy, and the fact he does love you, as a friend, is blurring the whole thing in his mind." Jackie thought for a moment more and finished. "And he probably thinks Eric would be okay 'cause he still has his family."

Donna stared in astonishment at her petite friend. "Oh my god, Jackie, that was so smart and insightful."

Jackie smiled happily and giggled. "Yeah, I'm having a really good day!"

While the two girls talked, Eric had climbed up the back window. He saw Donna and Jackie sitting on her bed. _Damn!_ he thought. He had wanted to talk to her alone. But suddenly Jackie glanced his way and he ducked down.

_Oh my gosh!_ she thought. _Eric!_

Jackie smiled. "Donna listen... I have to run to the Formans' real quick, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Donna nodded. "Oh good, you can tell me if they have any news about Eric!"

"Okay, be right back!" Jackie shot a quick glance at the window and walked out of the room.

Outside the window, Eric thought,_ okay. Here is my chance._ He reached out gently and tapped on the windowsill.

Donna looked up and saw Eric peering through the window into her room. He made a tiny wave of his hand.

"OH GOD! ERIC!" Donna rushed to the window and almost tore it open, pulling Eric into the room.

Donna looked at him with frantic happiness. She didn't know whether to kiss him or punch him for frightening her. She threw her arms around Eric and nearly squeezed him in half. "Oh my god Eric, I was so worried! Where have you been?" Then she smacked him in the arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Eric winced and rubbed his shoulder. Donna smiled again and hugged him.

"Eric I am so glad you came back!'" Donna stopped hugging him and held him by the shoulders and shook him gently. "I was so scared! Why didn't you stop and listen to me when I was calling to you?"

Eric looked down and shuffled his feet. He didn't want to say the wrong thing but decided to be honest with Donna. "I'm sorry Donna but when I saw you with Hyde and he was kissing you it was such a shock... I just freaked out."

Eric looked up at Donna. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much. How could he let her go if she wanted Hyde? He swallowed and said, "Donna if you want to be with Hyde I understand."

"Eric..." said Donna gently, "I don't want Hyde or anyone else but you. Hyde was just being a dumbass." Donna held Eric's face gently in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. " I love YOU Eric. I always have." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I know... but Hyde is cool and kind of a bad boy and girls dig that."

Donna smiled and wiped the tear away, punching Eric playfully in the arm. "You're such an idiot sometimes!" She threw her arms around him. "I guess that's why I love you so much."

Eric hugged her tightly. "I know I'm a dumbass, Donna, but the thought of losing you was so awful, I..."

Donna leaned back and put her hand up to Eric's mouth. She looked into his eyes and smiled that beautiful smile Eric loved so much. "You're not a dumbass, Eric. You're smart and funny and the best boyfriend and greatest guy a girl could ask for, and no matter what happens to us I will always love you and I will never betray you... I swear."

Eric smiled and kissed Donna gently on the lips. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "I know I can be a needy insecure dork sometimes but... It's just that I never felt I was good enough for you and that sooner or later you would dump me for a cooler guy."

Donna shook her head slightly and sighed. "Eric, you don't..."

But Eric held up his hand and continued. "I know what your going to say. And it's true you have never given me any reason to doubt your feelings and you have always told me you love me and don't want anyone else," he took her by the hands and they both sat on the bed. "But you have to understand. I see the way guys at school look at you and even my best friend can't control himself around you." Eric stared at the floor. "All the jocks and cool guys with Trans Ams and money out there..." Eric sighed, "And what have I got to offer? I'm just a skinny geek with no money or hot car and I'm about as cool as a spelling bee."

Donna stopped him and squeezed his hands gently. "Eric that's enough. Do you think I'm that shallow? Or that I don't understand my own heart and what it tells me?" Donna smiled gently and added, "Eric listen to me 'cause this is really important." Donna looked at Eric and spoke as honestly as she knew how.

"What happened with Hyde was a horrible mistake on HIS part and I didn't do anything to encourage it and you have every right to be upset at Hyde." Eric nodded. "But.." Donna went on, "You have to stop questioning what we have, Eric." A slight note of concern crept into Donna's voice. "'Cause feelings like that could tear us apart and even though I love you more than anything in this world I can't do any more than I have to make you understand how I feel and I am so afraid that these type of feelings can only hurt us in the long run."

Donna took Eric's face gently in her hands. "I love YOU Eric and I don't want anyone else. Why can't you just believe that?"

Eric thought for a moment and nodded his head. "I know Donna, I'm sorry."

"Eric you don't have to apologize. Just please try to trust me and believe in us and what we have." Donna rested her head against Eric's shoulder. "I love you Eric. Can't you just accept that? If we are meant to be together than we will be. I truly believe that."

"I do too Donna, I swear, and I will try my best to not feel so insecure about us."

Donna leaned back and looked at Eric. "And stop being so down on yourself. You're a good boyfriend and a great guy and I'm lucky to be with you." She reached out and placed her hand on Eric's. "I really mean that Eric. I really do." She smiled and kissed him lightly. Eric got a dopey grin on his face and didn't say anything.

"Besides," Donna added, "You're better looking and cooler than you realize." She got a wicked grin on her face. "Oh and you're a great kisser too."

Eric smiled then got a serious look on his face. "That is so true..." He added matter of factly. "And I'm great in the sack."

Donna poked him in the ribs. "Okay loverboy, don't get a swelled head or anything." Then she smiled and said with a little wink, "But, yeah, you are."

Eric pumped his fist in the air. "YES!" he mouthed silently.

They both laughed for a minute. Then Donna said, "I really am sorry Eric."

"I know... I am too"

The young couple lay on the bed, holding each other. _God,_ thought Eric, _please don't ever let this end._

Meanwhile, Hyde had left the Formans' house and was going to look for Eric. He wasn't sure where to start and as he stood thinking he saw Jackie come out of Donna's yard. He walked over to her and stopped her by the fence.

"Jackie how is Donna?" Hyde was sincerely worried about her and hoped Jackie would tell him something reassuring.

"She is as well as can be expected considering what you did, Hyde." The little brunette crossed her arms defiantly and gave Hyde a pointed look.

"Jackie listen, I know I screwed up." Hyde wanted Jackie to believe him. "I just want to make things better okay?"

"Well, you sure can't make them any worse Hyde." That was the second time she hadn't used his first name. Hyde put his hands on his head and blew out a long breath.

"I know. I'm sorry, okay?" Hyde sounded frustrated and tired.

Jackie looked at him sadly and softened up a little. "It's okay. Eric came back and he is upstairs with her right now."

Hyde let out a sigh of relief. "Oh man that's great!"

"Why would you do that, Steven? Why would you betray Eric like that and upset Donna?" Jackie seemed truly confused. "It's just not like you to do this to your friends. You don't really love Donna that way do you?"

Hyde wasn't going to answer but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell someone and Jackie seemed like she really cared.

"You don't understand, Jackie." said Hyde sadly. "Forman has it all and what do I have? Nothing, that's what!" Jackie was surprised at the bitter tone in his voice. "Why should he get the great family AND the great girlfriend too?" Hyde looked at Jackie and held out his hands. "Where's _my_ happy ending, jaks? Where?!" Hyde turned away from Jackie so she couldn't see him so emotional and un-zen.

Jackie reached out her tiny hand and placed it on Hyde's wrist and gently turned him around. "You'll get your happy ending someday Steven, I just know you will." She smiled up at him. "You're more loved than you think. The Formans love you, Eric and Donna love you, even Fez and Michael love you in their own way, and I..." Jackie stopped herself and hesitated.

Hyde turned around and took off his shades. He roughly wiped his sleeve across his eyes. "What were you going to say jaks?"

Tears welled up in Jackie's eyes. "I love you too Steven. You're very important to me and I don't want to see you in pain. I know how it feels to not have loving parents." Jackie stopped and had to compose herself. She continued, "My mom is never there and my dad only cares about money. I'm just another possession to him."

Jackie took Hyde's hands in her own and looked up into his eyes. "Listen to me Steven." Jackie's voice took on a tone Hyde had never heard her use. It was deeper and more calm than she had ever used before. "You hide your pain behind a tough guy exterior. I hide mine behind false cheerleader bravado. It's like the old saying _'I wouldn't want to belong any club that would have someone like me for a member'? _Thats pretty much how we see ourselves I think_"_

Jackie was silent for a moment then continued.

The truth is we're both broken kids Steven. We both are looking for acceptance and love. That's why I let Michael walk all over me and cheat on me but I always take him back. 'Cause I want to be needed by someone." She squeezed his hands tighter. "And that's why you think you need Donna to fix the holes in your life. But she isn't the answer."

Hyde started to speak. "Jackie you don't..."

But Jackie went on. "Hurting the people that love you isn't the answer Steven. I'm not sure I know what is but I will never stop looking for it, and neither should you." Jackie let go of Hyde's hands and laughed softly. "We are lost and in pain and THAT'S why we hurt ourselves Steven... But we still have hope."

Hyde absentmindedly reached out and wiped a tear off her cheek.

Jackie went on. "I hurt myself by being in a destructive relationship and acting superficial and loud and you by trying to push everyone away and destroy what little good has come into your life.

Jackie reached out and hugged Hyde tightly "Don't push them away Steven, they all need you. Eric and Donna, Michael and Fez. They NEED your strength."

Hyde said calmly, "And you, jaks?"

Jackie smiled at him "Oh, I need you most of all. You're my inspiration that being broken doesn't mean you can't have fun and good friends that love you."

Hyde looked at the little cheerleader as if seeing her for the first time. He never realized what a smart and world-wise kid she was, and how much they had in common. The idea a spoiled little rich girl could understand his pain was a revelation to Hyde. He put his shades back on and took Jackie by the hand.

"Damn, girl, when did you get so smart?" Hyde grinned at her.

"Oh, I was always smart Steven. But I keep it to myself for emergencies."

Hyde nodded knowingly. Playing your cards close to the vest was a smart move. He had his Zen and shades and Jackie had her "ditzy" personality. It suddenly made perfect sense to him. "Cmon jaks. Let's go see Eric and Donna."

Jackie smiled and walked with Hyde back to Donna's.

"Kelso is a lucky guy. He's just too stupid to realize it." Hyde smiled at her.

"That is so true!" agreed Jackie. "But GOD he is SO pretty!"

Hyde shook his head with a grin.

"So, Steven," she said as they walked hand in hand "'jaks'?"

"Yeah I just kind of like the way it sounds." replied Hyde simply.

Jackie tried to get all Zen and said, "Whatever. That's cool."

Hyde laughed out loud and for the first time all night he felt good about things. Now if only Forman and Donna would forgive him things might actually work out okay. He looked down at Jackie's cheerful face.

_Things are looking up. _He thought. _Things are definitely looking up._

Back in Donna's room the two young lovers sat on the bed holding each other. Donna asked, "So where were you gonna run away to? I mean between the Candyland stash and Styx 8-track you've only got like 90 bucks..."

"What the hell!" cried Eric, "Does everyone know about the Styx stash?!"

"Oh Eric, please." Donna said and rolled her eyes. "So where were you gonna go?"

Eric thought for a moment. "You know I'm not sure. Somewhere far away like Mexico or... Africa?"

"Africa?" Donna laughed with a shocked look on her face. "Eric I love you dearly but c'mon... Africa? You would never survive a day there." she added teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eric sounded resigned. "I would probably get eaten by a lion or something."

"Hmmm, yeah, not much of a meal huh stringbean?" Donna poked him in the ribs.

"HEY!" yelled Eric with mock hurt. "I resent that remark!"

He grabbed Donna and they started to wrestle on the bed but Donna ended up on top pinning Eric (as he intended) and they started kissing.

After a few moments Eric said seriously, "Donna, what are we gonna do about Hyde?"

Donna thought for a moment. "Eric, Hyde is one of our oldest and closest friends. What he did was wrong but he acted out of pain and confusion, not meanness. He had a hard life growing up and he needs our understanding and love, not our anger." Donna sighed, "But I admit its gonna be hard. We'll just have to take it a day at a time. But I think he really does regret what he did and I think he won't do it again."

Donna got a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "He came over and I had killed two beers and I kind of freaked out on him"

Eric smiled. "Yeah? I bet that was unpleasant for Hyde."

Donna rolled her eyes. "For both of us, believe me." After a moment she said, "But I think we need to try to be forgiving and see how things go."

Eric sighed. "Yeah I guess so. Besides I doubt I could kick his ass anyway."

"Well if it comes to that I'm pretty sure I could." Donna laughed. "Or me and Jackie could double team him!"

"Oh god no!" groaned Eric. "He would love that!"

They both laughed, then lay still holding each other.

"So what do you want to do? It's Saturday night and only midnight. Wanna fool around?" Eric asked hopefully.

Donna rolled her eyes and said playfully, "Later handsome, I promise." She thought a moment then said, "Let's go hang out in the basement for a while."

"Cool with me." answered Eric. They hopped up off the bed and headed towards the door when suddenly Hyde and Jackie came walking into the room.

Everyone froze and stared awkwardly around the room. Jackie kicked Hyde lightly and nodded towards Eric and Donna.

"Uh, hey Forman, have you and Donna got a minute? I wanted to talk to you guys." Hyde sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

Eric and Donna looked a little suspicious and weren't sure what to say. Jackie kicked Hyde again and he shot her an annoyed look. "Okay! Listen I just wanted to, you know, set things right with us."

Jackie looked at Eric and Donna as if to say, _"Help him. He is trying so hard..."_

Eric said, "Sure Hyde. I'm listening."

"Yeah," agreed Donna. "That would be great Hyde."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk and freaking everyone out." Hyde shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's just I've been kind of confused lately, but you guys are my best friends and I don't want to ruin what we all have."

Hyde looked at Jackie and she smiled and nodded.

"I just want to put this all behind us and I swear I will never do anything like this again." This was really hard for Hyde, and Eric and Donna understood how he was struggling to open up so much.

"So I'm wondering if maybe we could just let this go and move on." Hyde looked at his friends. "Could we do that? Could you guys do that?"

Eric wasn't sure how to respond. He looked at Donna who smiled and nodded slightly. He knew she wanted to put this behind them all and move on. Eric believed he could do that for her sake and for the sake of his friendship with Hyde.

"I think we can do that Hyde. But I want to say something first."

"Sure man, no problem." Hyde wasn't sure where this was going, but he knew he deserved some kind of lecture from 'Mom and Dad'.

"Someone told me tonight that you shouldn't be insecure and worried about losing things that are important to you." He glanced at Donna who smiled at him.

"You're like my best friend after Donna and I'd give you everything I own with both hands... well except for that special edition G.I. Joe, you know the one with..."

Donna and Jackie cried together "ERIC!"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. Okay, listen, here's the thing. I've shared everything with you Hyde. My home, my family, everything."

Hyde nodded "I know man and I appreciate it... I really do"

Eric went on. "But I love Donna with all my heart, man," Donna reached out her hand and took Eric's; she squeezed tightly and smiled. "And I will NOT share her with anyone ... .Not even you."

Hyde looked down and then looked at his friend square in the eye. He nodded and said, "Okay Forman, I get that, and I really am sorry for what I did. I swear it won't happen again." Hyde looked over his shades. "So are we cool?"

Eric hesitated for a second. "Yeah buddy, we're cool."

They made a "Guy" embrace and slapped each other's backs.

Hyde stepped back and looked at Donna. "Donna can you forgive me for being an ass?"

Donna had never heard Hyde sound like this. He was being so gentle and sincere. She could tell he really meant what he was saying. "Sure Hyde. We're cool too." She smiled warmly at her friend.

Jackie jumped up and down. "This is so great!" She suddenly burst into tears.

Hyde looked at her with a worried expression. "Hey kiddo whats wrong?"

Jackie sobbed, "I'm... I'm just so happy!"

The three friends rolled their eyes and looked pityingly at the little cheerleader.

Donna went to her. "Now c'mon Jackie. Don't get all girly on us here." Donna gently teased her friend. "We couldn't have done this without your help." Jackie started crying louder.

Donna smiled, shook her head and held out her arms. But Jackie ran past her to Hyde.

"Oh Steven!" she cried and grabbed him and buried her face in his chest.

Hyde looked at Eric and Donna with a confused expression. "Why does she always do this to me?"

Eric and Donna just shrugged.

Hyde patted Jackie on the shoulder. "C'mon jaks, where's that Zen coolness?"

Jackie sniffed. "What..What...Whatever..." She managed to say between sniffles.

Hyde smiled down at her and hugged her shoulder. "Thata girl." He said proudly.

Eric looked seriously at Hyde. "Well this has really saved you an ass kicking my friend." he said.

"Forman I love ya like a brother but there is no way YOU could ever kick MY ass." Hyde sounded very matter-of-fact.

Eric grinned at him "Oh not me buddy..." Eric jerked his thumb towards Donna.

Hyde looked at Donna who crossed her arms across her chest, curled her lip slightly, and raised one eyebrow daring him to say anything.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Yeah now THAT would be a problem."

All four friends laughed.

As they started to walk out of the room Hyde turned to Eric.

"Hey Forman did you buy Donna that really sweet bra with the flowers all over it?" Hyde asked with an evil grin.

"Do WHAT!" Eric yelped.

Jackie kicked him and Donna smacked him hard in the back of the head. they both yelled "HYDE!"

Hyde grabbed his head and started limping."Okay, geez, it was just a joke for god's sake!"

They all walked over to the basement and as they entered they saw the rest of the gang were there. Fez was sitting on the couch munching candy. Kelso was getting a Popsicle out of the freezer.

Kelso looked at the new arrivals. "So where have you guys all been?"

"None of your damn business, Tater Nuts." said Hyde.

Kelso shrugged and went back to eating his Popsicle.

"Let us watch Saturday Night Live," said Fez. "I love the not ready for prime time whores!"

"Players, Fez, not whores." said Jackie.

"Not whores?" said Fez, dismayed.

"Nope." said Donna.

"Well screw that!" said Fez, going back to his candy orgy

Jackie said, "I think I'll go upstairs and see if there's any of Mrs. Forman's cake left."

"Yeah, I could use some cake. I'll help you bring some down." Hyde offered. They both got up and went upstairs.

Eric watched them go upstairs. He leaned over and whispered to Donna, "Hyde is being awfully nice to Jackie lately..."

"Yeah," agreed Donna. "She was a big help with him tonight."

Up in the kitchen Jackie smiled at Hyde.

"I'm so proud of you Steven." she said happily.

Hyde grinned down at the small girl. "Yeah well I AM supposed to be a shining knight aren't I?"

Jackie smiled back at him as they walked back downstairs. "Steven do you like unicorns?" she asked.

"Don't push it Jackie." warned Hyde. Jackie laughed.

Hyde and Jackie gave cake to everyone and sat down. Jackie sat on the couch next to Eric and Donna.

Jackie smiled and patted Eric's knee. "Now isn't this nice?" she said.

Eric looked around at all his friends then lastly at Donna who smiled and kissed him. "Yeah." he agreed. "It's just like heaven."

**End**

**A/N Well I hope you liked it! I have wanted to do a story with E/D and J/H interaction and a happy ending for a long time. Please review.**


End file.
